Resident Evil: Conspiracy Files
by Vesley
Summary: Kate Ellard was a young adult whom admiration was to only be a police officer like her deceased father, when the Zombie Apocalypses outbreak erupts in Raccoon City, in September 1998; its up to Kate Ellard and companions along the way to escape the ever growing zombie horde that infests city she's grown to both love and hate. This story is about survival, hope and will to fight...
1. Welcome to Raccoon City

**[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TAKE OWNERSHIP RESIDENT EVIL SERIES, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM...]**

_**September 24th, 1998**_

Kate Ellard was your typical female, twenty year old with both beauty and stern focus. Her bleach blonde hair and complexion of an angel, hidden behind her hazel eyes, it was a wonder she hadn't got herself into trouble. That was the thing with Kate; she was quite strong and admiralty brave person, after the loss of her father years ago on the force, and Kate Ellard was then placed in care of her Aunt Jillian, in Raccoon City. Kate Ellard had only known Raccoon City all her life; both her parents were and only sibling was buried here in the mid western town that was Raccoon City. Life in the busy city; she'd heard there had been accounted more than 100,000 citizens in the growing community that was Raccoon City. A town controlled by a pharmaceutical industry known as Umbrella; _one of the world's top, _disruptor of medicine and computer technology. Something her aunt kept pushing her to get a job into to help push her career aspect. All Kate dreamed of was following her late father's footsteps as a cop; serve and protect the city, as he did several years on the force.

Usually her Aunt rejected her ambition for a field of study; but only bad mouthed pointing out her father's life and would she do the same to serve and protect. Kate Ellard was both willing, yet hesitant when to answer that question, but always looked at her aunt with a stern look that usually made them both drop the conversation. It was eating breakfast in the small suburban type older home; or as her Aunt referred to as _Rustic _in the growing community that was group of homes on the rise. Only ten minute drive to the station; and back when she was in high school before graduating year ago, due to her failing math course, put her a year behind from her original class. Kate could remember the loss of her father impacted her life badly, _Karl Brock Ellard, _amazing man that was her father was only person there for her after they lost Keith and her mom. Jillian or _her Mother's Sister; _took her in after death of her mother, while she struggled to stay on course, but due to depression managed to fall majorly behind her studies after the death of her dad.

Jillian may've been stern woman; Kate knew she somehow cared for her and was the only family she had now. Kate Ellard desperately gazed over the paper; almost several months since finding another job, after the incident at local eatery up the road, and her boss placing his hands on area he shouldn't have. Kate Ellard was determined to make her father proud of her; as she attempted to cool her rash temper sometimes, and hold a job until she could get into police academy by next year. On her twenty-first birthday; come May of next year, Kate only chewed on the end of the blue sharpie as she gazed over the Raccoon City Time's wanted selection. Kate peered over the articles; as she attempted to schema over the wanted selection again, averting the "_X" _in bold blue color she previously marked due to either not enough experience or fact of failed job interview. It was then; the _S.T.A.R.S _article on the second to first page caught her eye, as she gazed over the interesting article and connection to the upraise in mysterious attacks in Raccoon City recently. About a girl in a younger class that went to Raccoon City middle school that was attacked coming home from junior softball league practice.

Kate Ellard couldn't believe what she was reading, and how no one else couldn't possibly feel little weird out and how strange phenomenal occurrences that had been going last few months in the city, and slowly working its way into the city. Kate Ellard even hoped to get a scoop on situation with the Raccoon City Police Department; even littlest details, but last few months her fathers _former _colleagues had grown very nervous each day and did all they could to avoid the subject and even nice officers escorting her home on their way to on patrol assure she was driven home safely. Kate Ellard persisted to ask questions about the S.T.A.R.S incident, but she was given the glare every time she brought it up to light, so she learnt to keep that subject at its best left under the rug. Kate knew if it'd been anyone else; snooping around the precinct, they'd been escorted off property, like reporters in the city but due to her father's reputation, it was forgiven.

Kate even remembered meeting two of the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad; both Barry Burton and Chris Redfeild, her father had been temporally assigned too and had past history with them before on the force. A few years ago; Kate's father had years ago been on an investigation of a murder in the city way before her time, that later lead to the disappearance later finding missing journalist _Alyssa Ashcroft_ in late 1996. Kate could member that sad day; as officers in uniform stood, along with her aunt whom consoled her, she only shed a single tear, as rapid gun fire sounded in the air. The lifeless sky that sprinkled rain in the Raccoon City Cemetery that year and half ago; as familiar faces of _Barry Burton, _and his wife Kathy and two daughters attempted to cheer her up. Kate Ellard knew her father and Barry had been long time friends; and served in the Air Force, until her father's injury, and eventually led Barry to convince her father to join the RPD force. Barry Burton and his family; was dear friends of Ellards and unfortuanly her Aunt Jillian. Though Mr. Barry Burton joked she had a personality of a viper, made Kate smile even when she was in her lowest moment. Both Kathy and Barry; gave her a hug, Kate could still member his huge stature to her slender frame, as she hugged back.

Even months after the other officers stopped coming by; Barry Burton and his family continued to stop by every once in a while, and even allowed her to watch his two youngest girls; Moiria and Polly. Kathy Burton paid her to watch them, help her earn some spending money to go out and do things together, since she lost her mother and younger brother year ago in a car accident. Kate Ellard was somewhat torn; after that, and no one could get her out of her rut of her life falling apart after losing almost all her family alone. As the months grew colder and incidences began to become more and more, Burtons began to visit less and less, till Barry and his Family just left abruptly only leaving a note at the precinct they'd keep in touch, leaving a business card for a personal number. Kate Ellard; still held onto the even know as she danced the imprinted S.T.A.R.S personal business card in her fingers as she gazed over the paper, and photo shots of the entire squad whom came back from the Arkley Mansion and later suspended. She was very sad, as she fixated her hazel eyes on the table in front of her, as she only muttered to herself, "_Barry…"_

Kate Ellard slowly folded up the Raccoon City news paper; as she placed it on the edge of the table and, stood up making her way to the counter, as the digital clock read _9:47 am. _It was still early; as she softly tucked her business card into the back pocket of her black skinny denim jeans; as her Aunt Jillian walked into the small kitchen as she watched her movements. Kate motioned to the coffee pot toward her aunt; as Jillian declined with a motion of hand, as she began snarky attitude, "You wearing that to your interview?" Kate Ellard knew they didn't agree on fashion sense, as her mother indicated years ago, Jillian didn't have no fasion sense, as Kate took a sip of the rich warm coffee, "whats wrong with black jeans and Orange tank top, Im wearing?" Her aunt Jillian only scoffed; as they knew they were always disagreeing on Kate's choices, as her aunt pinched the brow her nose, as she spoke, "Look, I don't have time for this, try to look modest for an interview…how bout re-applying at that Emmy's Dinner?" Kate only sipped her warm beverage; as she motioned her hand and nodded, as she indicated in snip tone, "alright, I'll try to find something…and later drop off the application at the diner."

Her Aunt; only briefly exclaimed a slight smile, as Kate swallowed another swig of the liquid and began aloud toward her aunt, "_Jillian_?" It was then; her aunt met her direction, as she began in curious tone, "Yes, Kate?" Kate only briefly looked at her aunt and back at window again, as she asked softly, "Has, Barry called any?" Jillian only averted her gaze from her niece; as she only shook her head and began further note, "sadly no, sweetie…I'll let you know if had called you." Kate only nodded at her aunt; as she made her way to Kate and gave her a quick hug and immediately retrieved her purse from the counter and began aloud, "alright, I am running late to the office, I'll let you know if I am going to be late, Kate." With a exchange in glances; Kate watched her aunt give a wave of her hand and as she briefly stopped and looked at her, and began in a light manor tone, "listen, I want you to be careful..there has been alot of rumors about people being _attacked_." It was then; Kate watched the worried expression of lines on her aunt's face, as she asked softly, "Kate, could you just spend the next few days at home till this mess in Raccoon City blows over, and we'll go together and drop off your application tomorrow on my off day to Emmy's Diner." With another hug between both Kate and Jillian; she watched her aunt make her way through the front door, locking the front door behind her. Kate momentarily made her way to the front living room window, as she watched her aunt open the door of the driver's side of the car, and immediately met with the sound of her aunts' car revering to life in the driveway. It was then; Kate Ellard then saw her tan color Honda roll out of the drive way and slowly drove off down the neighborhood street.


	2. UnWelcomed Visitor

**[Finally got a second chapter up, again...I don't own Resident Evil series, all rights go to Capcom]**

It had been hours later; Kate Ellard had to guess it'd been _Five_ in the afternoon, as she made her way back down stairs to the kitchen. Empty cereal bowl in her hand; Kate felt sense of something not right, as she stood in silence for a moment as a –_clatter- _noise spooked her enough to drop her glass bowl on the floor, shattering the bowl into large pieces. It was then; immediately motioned her head to the sound, once again as Kate's fathers teachings kicked into play. Kitchen knife in plane sight on the counter, Kate quickly retrieved it, weapon in hand, as she crouched near the kitchen counter of the kitchen. Kate felt her clipped blond hair brush against the tile counter; as she focused on the noise outside her home, as a shadow crossed the window, along with a moan, and sound of a glass bottle being kicked and finally busted on some object. It was then; the unknown person, shadow maybe a male larger in size and broad in build could be seen shambling to the double sliding doors of the kitchen. Kate genially crawled on her hands and knees on the laminate floor of the kitchen as she saw the male figure; shamble to the doors and just stand there. His suit appeared in tattered fashion; as dark spots that appeared to be blood could be seen, as she felt her heart in her chest begin to beat in her chest.

She felt the grip of her knife; as she saw the man approach the sliding door and immediately press his body to the door, his head peering into the kitchen. Kate Ellard observed the pale skin and diluted lifeless pupils as she dumb fondly gazed into the kitchen. Kate was trapped; as she remained on the floor, she had to think fast, as her blond hair whipped to the side as she saw the phone on the other side of the counter. Softly mumbling her dumb luck; Kate Ellard felt the grip of the knife tighten as she stood into a crouch now on the floor, still hidden form the strange man appearing persistent. His crusted hand on the glass of the door; as she watched him moan aloud, and Kate grew more uneasy gaze fixated on the cordless phone on the counter.

With a sheer of determination; Kate Ellard made a leap to the counter and grasped the cordless phone off the charger as she heard the man grow restless on the other side of the counter, as she fumbled to dial the emergency number on the dial pad. Kate held the knife in her right hand as she waited for the operator on the other end of the headset, holding it close to her ear. Kate kept her eyes on the man growing un-restless, as she pounded onto the glass with his red tipped stained fingers, as she examined it and found to her shock, it was _blood. _She felt her skin crawl at the thought, as she immediately began to grow uneasy, as she only heard a busy signal on the other end. She cursed under her breath; as Kate Ellard began to panic, knife poised in her hand, as the male moaned angrily at her. Kate slowly backed up the front door; slowly feeling her ridding boots scruff the carpet as she kept her father's words of wisdom in mind, "_never turn her eye on the enemy, it'll leave you venerable." _

Like all things; Kate Ellard, watched as she began to see the man claw at the glass frame of the doors in the kitchen, her back into the wall of the living room now. Kate's fumbled hands, felt along the wall as she reached her hand along the knob of the door and immediately, tried to unlock the front door but no luck. Kate could hear the man get very agitated as she began to crack the class in the kitchen; as she fumbled with the front door dead bolt. Like time was slowing down; Kate Ellard felt her heart drop, as the piercing sound of the glass from the kitchen shattered and followed by the man's relentless moan of a snarl escaped him. His face slightly cut from the sliding door glass; Kate Ellard went like a deer in headlights; as she immediately fought to unlock the door and proceeded out the front door and heard the tattered feet hit he laminate floor racing her direction. Kate Ellard opened the door and was greeted with the unpleasant warm arid late afternoon sky as she immediately swung open the door and pulled it too, nearly sent flying back to her but loosing balance. The thrashing male's fists could be heard; as she heard him moan agitatedly at the metal door.

Kate Ellard had lost her knife in the stumble in the small front yard, as she dashed her way up the street seeking fear for her life and attempt to seek help from anyone. Kate felt a relentless panic escape her chest; as she felt confused all the homes seemingly dark. Kate Ellard felt scared and completely alone, as she continued to proceed down the housing community. Night was beginning to close in on Raccoon City; as Kate Ellard raced through the streets of Raccoon City neighborhood. Kate called out for help; as her voice hoarse from the constant hollering for help. Kate Ellard kept thinking about that _thing _that crashed into her aunt's home, as she panicked and had to find someone to help her. Making her up the corner of the small housing area; she found the once peaceful community seemed more like a ghost town. People's front doors either open or near pitch black. Cars form earlier still in the driveway or in the street itself, from the usual spots she'd grown familiar to seeing them.

Kate Ellard stopped at a corner; where the bus stops area, as she took a seat on a wooden bench. Attempting to clear her thoughts, and possibly calm down and rethink situation she was being faced with; Kate Ellard found answers were harder to find. Trying to remain calm and vigilant; she know was forced to rely on her father's training on survival, Kate Ellard was on her own now. It was then; Kate's thoughts turned to her _Aunt Jillian, _as she began to feel concern for her aunt. Kate knew as soon as she found a phone, she'd have to try and reach her at the office, if _she was still alive. _Her thoughts kept being pessimistic; as a ray of confidence assured her she'd be fine. As Barry Burton said before, she was a tough bird. Kate only nodded; as she had to think of her next move, as her mind immediately thought about the station and that it wasn't too far ahead. Hopping off the bench; Kate tightened her fists, as she felt the warm air have a chill to it, as she proceeded to cut through the side yards of the housing community and finally find the averted adjacent side alley of the homes, leading into the urban park area.

Kate Ellard crept silently beside the dumpster next to the end of the large dumpster in the alleyway. View of the park was in sight; as the park appeared much spookier now, than it ever had before. Looking around; Kate found she was in luck, as a flashlight could be found on the ground. Taking the device, and with a click, it came to life. The bright beam was immediately switched off to conserve power, as Kate Ellard hoped her luck perceive better into deeper part of the city. Unarmed; and hopefully un-followed; Kate only took a solemn breath, as she began to pass through the fit the security area of the hiding spot, as Kate Ellard began to make her way down the hill and into the far part of the park, not too far from the Police Station only _20 minute walk _from her aunt's house. The weight of the flashlight in her hand; Kate Ellard could feel the halt of the breeze from the park, as she clicked the flashlight to life and let it best guide her through the woods of the park.

Kate felt her skin crawl; as a similar moan carried in the city, as sound of gun fire sounded like was coming far from the city, as Kate Ellard felt her heart skip a beat in panic. Proceading further into the eerier Raccoon city park; Kate Ellard never knew a once _seemingly _calm and choice spot for holdiday gatherings and picnics on the weekends to be so _scary. _Finding the walking path; the solid feeling of cement walking path under her feet, Kate Ellard felt a bit better, as the street lights over head began to flicker to life only buzzing slightly from the audible sounds coming from the city. The night air was still as she persisted to make haste through the walk way of the park, an once choice from joggers, until the recent attacks in the last few months. Kate began to wander if the accounts of the paper, of Barry's and rest of the S.T.A.R.S team members accounts of _undead _was really true or not. Kate Ellard knew her father's hatred, similar to Barry Burton's preaching on the lac of faith in Umbrella corporation, but they couldn't do this, _or could they? _

Kate Ellard was immediately stopped in mid thought; as visual of a group of few people ahead could be seen, leaning over a figure on the open sidewalk. Blood smeared faces; blood crept jagged nails as they tore into the figure laying motionless, only spasing slightly as the _figures _above them leaned over them. Immediately; Kate Ellard was met with bask of an unpleasant smell then drifted from the park; made Kate's stomach turn, like rotted mean or _fruit. _It was then; she began to step back in horror and utter shock, as the two men and woman in Sunday best dress, began to feast on the person on the sidewalk, until Kate backed into a trash can knocking over the contents. It was then; resulting in them being spilled over the sidewalk and alerting the figures of her presents, as they wailed and moan, turning their heads Kate's direction. Kate Ellard's eyes shot wide open; as the lifeless _zombies _preceded her direction, and she meant undead, from the extreme pain from the woman's eye ball socket that laced an eyeball. The sheer missing flesh on their faces, as they lurched their arms her direction; as their moans carried in the night air, as she couldn't even scream in sheer terror she was experiencing. On her feet in double paced second; flashlight in hand, no use switching it off, as she scurried up the path, up the stairs to slow them down. She once again felt her heart pound in her chest as Kate Ellard fiercely fought to remain calm and run away from the horde slowly racing after her.


End file.
